metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
FaceCamo
For more information, see Secrets FaceCamo was a full head mask that utilized the same technology as Solid Snake's OctoCamo suit. The FaceCamo, in addition to allowing the face to utilize camouflage in environments, also allowed for the user to disguise themselves as another person, should they need to disguise themselves in public areas. History FaceCamo was used by Laughing Octopus, of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, during the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014. After being deployed to South America, Octopus used the FaceCamo to mimic Solid Snake's appearance while she killed a group of captured rebel soldiers, allowing one to flee after warning him, not to "forget this man's face, he was the bastard who killed your comrades." Laughing Octopus later utilized the FaceCamo in battle with Snake himself, within the lab where Dr. Naomi Hunter had been confined. Octopus mimicked Naomi's face in an attempt to trick Snake into letting his guard down. However, she was ultimately defeated, with Snake procuring the FaceCamo for himself. The FaceCamo was later tailored to fit the size and shape of Snake's face.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Solid Snake: Doesn't fit. It's not my size or shape. // Drebin: Yeah. Looks like it could use a bit of tailoring before you can sport it. Not my line of work, but... Ain't you got a buddy who specializes in that kind of thing? // Snake: Somebody's done their homework. // Drebin: Hey, it's my job. He then used it to disguise himself from PMC forces in Eastern Europe, utilizing his younger appearance.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). scene shifts to show the man and the woman standing near a wall just past the security checkpoint. The woman takes out a lighter and lights the cigarette the man has in his mouth. The woman is revealed to be Meryl. // Meryl Silverburgh: You're looking younger. What's your secret? // ???: FaceCamo. A little present from Tentacles. // young man's face suddenly changes to that of an older man - Solid Snake himself using the FaceCamo to appear younger. Snake looks around to see if anyone was watching when his camo shifted. Behind the scenes The Metal Gear Solid 4 equivalent of Metal Gear Solid 3's facepaint, using FaceCamo in conjunction with the OctoCamo causes the Camo Index to improve. Unlocking ten or more FaceCamos (not counting password-unlockable FaceCamos) after downloading a trophy patch will unlock the trophy "FaceCamo addict." Once the player defeats Laughing Octopus, they will be able to wear it, even though Snake says "it does not have the size and shape of my face" during a Codec conversation with Drebin. Bonus FaceCamos Defeating any of the Beauty bosses non-lethally will earn the player their FaceCamos. In addition, extra FaceCamos of main characters such as Otacon and Raiden can occasionally be obtained by bumping into certain characters with the Metal Gear Mk. II during Mission Briefings. Other FaceCamos can also be unlocked by fulfilling certain conditions in-game. *'None': No FaceCamo : No FaceCamo.png|No FaceCamo No FaceCamo Pic 2.png|No FaceCamo *'FaceCamo': Basic FaceCamo that works just like the OctoCamo. There are no defining features. It is acquired from Laughing Octopus after she is defeated. *'Young Snake': Snake's younger appearance from the earlier games, sans bandana. Automatically acquired at the beginning of Act 3. : Young Snake FaceCamo.png|Young Snake FaceCamo Snake85.jpg *'Young Snake w/ Bandana': Snake's younger appearance from the earlier games, with bandana. Automatically acquired at the beginning of Act 3. *'MGS1 Snake': Snake's appearance from Metal Gear Solid on the PlayStation. It is acquired after completing the Shadow Moses dream sequence before the beginning of Act 4, Twin Suns. : File:3267629414_71ec6126b0.jpg|Close up of the MGS1 FaceCamo. File:3267628906_e8c0147b12.jpg|Snake wearing the MGS1 FaceCamo. *'Laughing Beauty': Laughing Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Raging Beauty': Raging Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Crying Beauty': Crying Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Screaming Beauty': This is Screaming Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Big Boss': The face of Big Boss's "corpse." It can be acquired by achieving the Big Boss emblem. *'Raiden A': Cyborg Raiden - Visor Closed. It is acquired by bumping into Naomi Hunter with the Mk. II, during the Mission Briefings. *'Raiden B': Cyborg Raiden - Visor Open. It is acquired by bumping into Sunny with the Mk. II, during the Mission Briefings. *'Campbell': This is Roy Campbell's face. It is acquired by bumping into him with the Mk. II, during the initial briefing which can be accessed from the options menu. *'Otacon': This is Hal Emmerich's face. It is acquired by bumping into him with the Mk. II, during the Mission Briefings. *'Drebin': This is Drebin 893's face. It is acquired by collecting 60 or more weapon types. Other appearances The only other time FaceCamo has appeared in general was in the official series website Versus Battle, where it faced off against the Solid Eye. Notes and references Category:Camouflage Category:Headgear Category:Clothing Category:Technology Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category:Items in Metal Gear Online